


12.12 - Legacy

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where we revisit 12.09's story, Imprint a number of years later after their traditional Christmas Eve roll in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12.12 - Legacy

These moments used to be the quiet before the storm—little girl squeals and flying paper, "put the stickers on it, Daddy," and "I made this for YOU!" Now, these moments were simply the quiet. The peaceful. The all is calm, and all is bright. The once young little girl, now home from college, but still fast asleep in her room down the hall.

And these moments were Blaine's favorites. He grabbed the edge of the blanket—earlier pushed to the bottom edge of the bed as their naked bodies had tumbled to the bed and twisted and writhed in years'-old-comfort love-making—and pulled it up around their shoulders. Slipping his arm around Kurt's waist, he tucked him in closer as they moaned in unison, their muscles loose and tired, bodies sinking deep into the mattress.

Instead of sleeping, Blaine dotted Kurt's back and shoulders with kisses, not quite ready to close out the night. Not quite ready to begin the new day. Kurt rounded his back, a little chilled Blaine supposed, and Blaine continued to pepper his skin with warm presses of his lips, down and around the skin so familiar to him, still silken and creamy white, the same little moles and freckles waiting for his attention.

And of course, the same tattoo, now aged, a little spread, harder to read, always eliciting a grin from Blaine as if it was the first time he saw it.

"So, what'd you think of Claire's ink?"

"Hmm?" Kurt wiggled even further into his pillow, angling his shoulder blade up as if waiting for an itch to be scratched. "I hate it."

Blaine stopped mid-pucker and flicked the tip of his tongue over the "It's" etched on Kurt's back. "Oh? Why? I thought it was very tasteful."

"It's a knife, Blaine."

"She's in culinary school, Kurt." Blaine kissed at the word "got," and back to where he began.

"But, a knife—people will think she's an axe murderer or something."

"She'd have an _axe_ —"

"You know what I mean…. And right there on her wrist. I used to zerbert her there every morning and—"

"Mmm… " Blaine pressed an open mouthed kissed to "Bette" on Kurt's back and sucked at the skin, chuckling when Kurt hissed and wriggled into it. "So, she marred _your_ spot. Is that it?"

"She was drunk."

"Are you even _trying_ to catch the irony in what you're saying?" Blaine brushed his lips over "Midler" and sucked again at his skin. "Mr. Limoncello Rebel."

"Tequila. _She_ had tequila. It was irresponsible."

"She's been planning this for quite—"

Kurt huffed and rolled over to face Blaine, looking more sad than Blaine anticipated. Maybe he'd miscalculated his little tease. "Our family legacy is going to be getting coming-of-age drunken tattoos."

Blaine bit back a laugh and failed, the ridiculousness of it all bubbling over into giggling kisses. "Well, at least each generation is learning… "

Kurt joined in, blushing and laughing, silly and sleepy. "How's that?"

"By getting an image, she at least didn't misspell anything."

"That does it!" Kurt heaved himself up, hooked a leg over Blaine's and rolled him onto his back, pinning him down as he sat on his thighs. "The next boy-related midnight sob fest phone call we get is all yours."


End file.
